


Rumors

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: The rumors about them weren't true. No matter what Jessica says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you could interpret this as Marvel Netflix universe if you would like. They haven't even met yet but this isn't comic heavy at all. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The rumors aren’t true.

Or at least they weren’t, Luke thinks to himself as he falls back, _hard_ against the wall behind him. 

So what they stood too close to each other sometimes? So what his best friend hated every girl he brought around? So what Luke found it difficult to concentrate when he had girls bent over in front of him and he found himself thinking about that messy sprawl of blond hair and the soft skin drawn tight over defined muscles? 

They weren’t fucking around, he insists even as his head falls back and Danny swallows him down. His calloused palm comes up to grip Luke’s bare thigh, his throat constricting around his cock. His hair makes it hard to see his face clearly and Luke doesn’t even know when he reached out to gather some of it in his hand. Danny’s sweating, face flushed, eyes softly shut as he bobs his head down, taking everything Luke has to give. 

Luke’s not a prideful man but he knows he’s big. He’s bigger than most guys and the fact that Danny has no trouble getting his mouth around all of him is giving Luke mixed feelings, even with the growing heat in his stomach. It’s good. It’s _so_ damn good. He’d gotten several blowjobs in the past but nobody had ever made him feel like this. Like he wanted nothing more than to come down Danny’s throat and at the same time, he wants this to go on forever. He wanted to keep feeling the wet slide of Danny’s mouth around him until he had nothing left.

Danny’s so good at this. Too good and it makes Luke take a possessive hold of Danny’s soft hair. He worries he may have grabbed too tightly a moment later with the way Danny’s head jerks slightly but then he’s moaning, legs bowing out further on his knees as he moves with Luke’s hand. Luke feels his cock jerk in Danny’s mouth, the warm head touching the back of Danny’s throat. He pulls on the blond handful again, savoring the tight glove around his cock as Danny groans, lets Luke boss him around. 

He likes this, Luke thinks as he fights the pressing urge to come. Does he like this because it’s me, or did some asshole put their hands on my boy, he wonders. He loosens his grip, a smile touching his lips when Danny sighs in disappointment. Blue eyes fall open, eying him hazily through sweat and tears. Luke pulls Danny’s head back, his cock falling out of his mouth with a quiet pop. The air is chilled on his wet cock as it bobs in front of Danny’s bruised lips. He blinks, tongue swiping out to wet them more, sending a thrill through Luke’s body.

“You really like this," he whispers. He’d meant it as a question but he gets his answer in the way Danny’s mouth falls open, his gaze heated, wanting, _hungry_.

Danny wants to reach out. He wants to wrap his lips around Luke’s cock and swallow everything he has to give. Luke can see how much he wants this in the way the tip of his cock leaks steadily against the wet spot in his sweatpants. He doesn’t wear underwear. He’d told Luke this before when they had to take down doombots in Manhattan and Luke didn’t understand why he couldn’t just change in the alley. He was naked, save for those thin pants, and it’d take almost nothing for Luke to get him on his hands and knees and get inside of him. 

Would he be just as desperate to feel Luke filling him up? If Luke got a grip on those blond locks and held him tight as he pounded inside of him… would he scream? Would he shake and come tight around Luke’s cock? 

Luke groaned, his cock twitching, leaking steadily from the tip as he imagined it another way. Would Danny push him down and climb on top? Danny had always been a stubborn little bastard. Yeah, he’d push Luke down, or he’d try to, and ride him for everything he was worth. And Luke would let him because pushy or not, stubborn or not, Danny rarely asked for the things he really wanted.

That was why Luke hadn’t seen this coming at all. And it was why Danny’s hands remained clenched over his knees as he stared up at Luke, his mouth open. His long lashes flutter down over his cheeks before his eyes meet Luke’s again. He’s so far gone, even if he was the type to ask, he wouldn’t be able to right now.

Luke takes pity on him. He comes closer, his hand gathering Danny’s hair again in more of a gentle caress. Danny’s head falls back, eyes falling closed, as he trusts Luke implicitly. He guides Danny’s head back towards his lap, his breath misting hot across Luke’s skin. Once the head of his cock touches Danny’s tongue, he sighs, shaking minutely but he trusts Luke to give him what he wants.

He trusts Luke to take care of him. 

Danny’s legs bow out, his cock jerking in his pants as he sucks gently on the head. His mouth opens wider as Luke gives him more. He’s leaking across Danny’s tongue; he can feel it, even as his cock twitches and continues to slide down Danny’s throat. Finally, he’s at the point when most women have to stop, have to pull back and nurse on the head as they stroke the rest of him with their hands.

Not Danny. He makes an indignant sound when Luke makes to stop pushing; he sits up straighter, shoulders back as if to say, I can take all of you. He keeps going, keeps sucking Luke down until his nose is brushing Luke’s lower stomach. He breathes him in, eyes wet against Luke’s skin. Luke groans softly, petting Danny’s hair more than gripping it. He leans back for a moment and let’s Danny bob and suck at his own pace. 

He took to sucking Luke’s cock like he was born for it. Paying no attention to Luke’s desperate whines and deep groans as he slurped and licked, pulled off to swipe his tongue greedily around the head. He bobbed his head down, swallowing around Luke’s length as his eyes fell open again. He looked to Luke, pleading for something and Luke’s not sure what it is until Danny’s head shook slightly, pushing more into Luke’s large palm.

Luke nods, gathering Danny’s hair once more, petting him again and he’s confused when Danny glares at him. He gripped a little harder, pleased when those eyes fall shut again. He pulls harder, tighter still until Danny lets out a muffled whine, his cock jerking hard in his pants as he came soaking the light fabric, the wet spot spreading out in his lap. His eyes squeezed shut, tears falling down his face as he came, the vibrations like nothing Luke had felt before. It was that, the sight of Danny coming without a hand on his cock and the beautiful, smug, satisfied expression on Danny’s face that sends Luke over the edge. 

He came with his hand tightly wound in Danny’s hair, mouth open as he shot straight down Danny’s throat. It seemed to go on forever as he felt wave after wave, shaking hard against the wall as he tried his best to stay upright. He can hear himself whisper Danny’s name over and over as he spills himself into Danny’s mouth. He thinks he hears Danny’s muffled laugh as he continues to swallow. If anything, that makes him love the man between his legs even more. 

He comes down to feel Danny sucking lightly on the head of his cock, eyes softly shut. He looks like he could stay here, keep doing this for the rest of his like and Luke just _wants_. He feels this desire come out of nowhere and he doesn’t want anyone else to see Danny like this. He doesn’t want anyone else to have Danny like this. 

He pets Danny’s hair, feeling him sigh against his stomach. The utter devotion in his gaze is enough to bring Luke to his knees. He waits, studies Danny carefully to make sure this isn’t some warped hero worship thing. Danny would do just about anything for him and he knows that. He’d never take advantage of that. No matter how much he wants to taste the bruised, wet lips in front of him.

Danny waits with him, confused for a moment until he gets it.

Danny always gets it.

He nods, an annoyed glint in his eyes as he comes forward, pressing his mouth over Luke’s. He can taste himself and the chai tea Danny always trying to peddle to him. He takes control, pushing Luke back against the wall as he kisses him. Luke can feel the wet, scratchy fabric of his sweatpants against his stomach, his bare cock as Danny pressed against him. He’s holding back, as if he doesn’t want to hurt Luke and that sends a thrill through Luke’s blood.

They’ve faced off before and Luke won then but, with everything Danny’s learned since then, would he win now? Could Danny hold him down and take him? Could he press Luke down onto a bed and take control?

Did Luke want him to?

He groans as Danny pulls back, a smile at the corner of his mouth. His eyes are bright like he knows what Luke’s been thinking about him. He’s sitting there calmly even as his heart beats hard against Luke’s chest, his cock half hard in his pants. 

“Round 2?” he asks breathily, chest heaving.

Sweet Christmas, Luke loved this man. He shakes his head softly and climbs to his feet, reaches a hand out for Danny to hold on to.

The rumors _weren’t_ true.


End file.
